


A Newer World

by WraithAndWingWrites (doomedNephilim)



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedNephilim/pseuds/WraithAndWingWrites
Summary: A quiet mornings never seem to stay quiet. Especially when there are giant monsters that randomly stomp though. Good thing there are those who can fight back. - written by Wraith (his first story) critiques and reviews highly encouraged.
Kudos: 4





	A Newer World

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this was written by the younger half of WraithAndWing and it's his first time writing something like this. Advice, critiques and reviews are highly encouraged and extremely welcome.
> 
> Crossposted on fanfiction.net
> 
> Monster Hunter is owned by either Nintendo or Capcom, I'm not really sure?
> 
> Enjoy!

I awoke to the sound of a horn being blasted at full volume at the edge of camp. I rolled over, thinking it was some kid who got their first horn, but was clearly mistaken when it blared the emergency warning. I stood up out of shock, hitting my head on the rafters of the roof of my room, and falling off onto my utility bag. Slowly standing up, I heard fearful shouts coming from right outside my den, and began to dress worrying about what could be happening. All I could think of was how to get out of there and let the hunters take care of whatever could be happening. I rushed out of the door, and started sprinting towards the workshop. As the wind blew through my hair, I could taste the summer on my lips, and smell the familiar scent of the cafeteria that the Head Chef had just closed down. The trees were in full bloom, just like they always were. That was the moment gravity politely tapped me on the shoulder and asked how I planned on staying vertical.

I didn't have an answer.

As my chest hit the ground, I could feel the claws of something sinister scraping the metal walls of our ship from far away. With my ear to the deck, I could hear with great detail the thundering of dozens of armored boots really made me shudder to think what could make such an emergency. I fumbled with my hands, and abandoned my notebook, as well as my nonexistent dignity. Now at a brisk jog, I made it to the Captain's floor with full intent of helping in any way possible. That's when I saw her.

The green hair really gives her away, doesn't it? Maybe it's an intimidation method, although I suppose she has a decoration for that as well. The slight glimmer of sunlight on the fangs on the axe that she carries, no, channels through her, justifies the amount of awe felt when you see it. Realizing I was standing still doing fuck all, I decided to move and help who I could. The Ecological Researchers were picking up the merchants, meaning that I had to help either the dwarves, palicos, or my own skin. Running slightly faster towards the provisions stockpile, I froze with fear when I heard the ear splitting roar of the monster I had only heard about from the long stories of my father. I looked back in terror.

Nergigante was standing right over me.

I swallowed as calmly as possible, took out my knife and stabbed the beast right in its eye, subduing it forever and making its life a half-blinded hell.

Man it would've been so cool if I had done that.

Instead I screamed and ran, tripping over the poogie that was rudely awoken from its nap. "WHAT IN THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING" was the only thing I heard over the yells of discomfort from the research team. Wanting to respond, I opened my mouth to formulate words, only to achieve a pitiful whimper. Nergigante leaped from his destroyed perch of wood and metal, heading straight for the captain's bench. He reared his body, and shattered the table into infinite splinters that became shrapnel for those dumb enough to be close, including me. I looked behind once again, and had to shoot up my arm to shield myself from the blinding light I saw, realizing it was the reflection of the sun in the Huntresses Switch-Axe. It hit with an earth- shattering blow right to Nergigante's temple, splitting one of his gorgeous horns in two. He flinched in pain, realizing a little late exactly what he was up against. One moment, I'm quaking in front of the most terrifying monster in my life, and the next thing I am aware of, I'm on the shoulder of the Huntress. She ran faster than I had ever seen a human move, and slid right under a demolished provisions venue. She set me down, gave me a first aid elixir, looked at me with a soft expression, and smiled.

I could barely keep myself from spilling the drink, and blurted out "That... was so cool."

Without a word, she stood up, and unsheathed her axe. A press of a button, a clang of metal, and suddenly there was no more axe. It was a sword with one purpose, to put a hole in Nergigante's face.

He charged at her with malicious intent, only to find that she evaded flawlessly under him. She lunged at his underbelly, tearing off his armor like plating that he had manifested as scales. Nergigante jumped like a frightened cat, and swung his tail with the force of a cannonball. It hit the Huntress with the full of it's force, punting her into the provisions stockpile at 40 miles an hour. She stood, brushed the Jagras meat off of her shoulder, and sighed. Nergigante roared, making me flinch and instinctively put my hands up to my ears out of pain. The Huntress sprinted at the beast, unaffected by his screech of dominance, off putting the monster and giving the hunter an advantage. He swiped with his tail, the only thing that he was able to hit her with, and swung his body around, only to feel a sword sized poke at his side. The Huntress plunged her sword into the depths of the monster, and with a smirk, fucked Nergigante up. The sword exploded in a flash of red, obliterating Nergigante's side, and giving him a reason not to act so dumbassedly. He whimpered in pain, and slowly slinked off of the side of the boat, retreating with a trail of blood pouring out of his body. The Huntress sheathed her weapon, and took a few steps back in victory.

Or so I thought.

She planted her foot, and charged towards the edge of the boat with enough speed to outrun an Odagaron. She vaulted off of the side of the boat and disappeared, seemingly to track the subdued Nergigante, when just a moment later, the beast reappeared in my line of sight, with the Huntress on his back. He was attempting to fly away to a nearby nest, maybe to feed himself and regain some of his lost stamina, but was unhappily treated by a slap of 'no' by Astera's finest. She unsheathed her hunting knife, and went to town on Nergigante's spine. She held on tight, not letting the beast escape her grasp. She threw her hunting knife behind her, only to have it embed itself in the tail of her escapee. She reached behind her and pulled out her sword, only to sheath it in the neck of her steed. Another flash of red, a more powerful explosion, and the monster was plummeting out of the sky. The Huntress gilded slowly, making sure her descent was controlled so that she could land on the rocks below. A barrage of footsteps behind me, and a feeling of fur between my thighs brought me out of my trance, and made me focus on the furry little palico trailing a vigorwasp close behind it.

It jumped down into the water, delivering the health infused insect to its master. Applause and shouts of victory were all that were audible when the Huntress and her palico re- emerged to Astera. The chef reopened his cafe, something that didn't happen every day, and said that a free round of drinks were on him. A crowd of fivers swarmed the Huntress, making it impossible to penetrate to get a single word with the hero. I understood how the awesomeness was meant to be shared, and how she had more things to care about than a handler who was in over her head.

I left back to my quarters, and passed her own handler on the way. She was shouting praises of her partner, so loud that I'm sure even Nergigante was able to hear her. As I went to my cabin, I picked up the scattered pages of my notebook, squinting in the sunlight to find the page marked with more writing than I think I had ever seen. The Elders had looked over it multiple times, impressed with how much information I had gathered from the stories I was told, and frankly, I think it was just a little barren compared to how it was the next morning. I made a new section for the beast I had so much appreciation for, and made new notes for the events of the day that had unfolded. I couldn't trust sleep as far as I could throw it, making even more time for me to fill in the blanks on the page. Before the comforting void of sleep overtook me, I slapped my book on my table with enough excitement that I wanted to pick it up as soon as I let go. Knowing that no day would get as good as that day, I pulled the sheets above my warm garments, thinking about how Astera would never be the same again.


End file.
